The Evabon Adventure
by Jet556
Summary: The Defenders of the Universe against the Galra Empire. That is how it is yet one must wonder what happens when a third faction gets involved? What happens when a faction that has been fighting the Galra since the destruction of Altea appears on the scene?
1. Enemies of Altea

**Welcome everyone. I was introduced to the Voltron franchise when I was six years old and the show was "The Third Dimension." When "Legendary Defender" came to my attention I was most intrigued, even more when I found it that it is a spiritual successor to the 2011 ThunderCats series. Thus I have decided to adapt my ThunderCats OR (Original Race) the Evabon for a different show entirely: Legendary Defender. These Evabon won't be a carbon copy of their ThunderCats counterparts in fact they will be very heavily influenced by the Asgardians of the Marvel Cinematic Universe to give them a more even footing against the Galra. The planned length for this story is nineteen chapters I do not intend to have this be any longer or any shorter. At the end of each chapter shall by a voice cast, as I tend to mentally voice cast actors for my characters. Enjoy and review.**

 **Enemies of Altea**

For Earth there had been the Viking Age. In the eighth and ninth century, the Vikings were dedicated to a pagan god of war called Odin. Cramped by the confines of their barren ice-bound northlands, they exploited their skill as shipbuilders to spread a reign of terror then unequaled in violence and brutality in all the records of history. The greatest wish of every Viking was to die sword in hand and enter Valhalla, where a hero's welcome awaited them from the god Odin. The compass was unknown and they could steer only by the sun and the stars. Once fog closed in, they were left helpless and blind. After all the world was flat, sail too fair off course and the black wind would blow them across the poison sea that laid to the west and over the edge of the world into limbo. Their abiding aim was to conquer England, then a series of petty kingdoms. Each the jealous rival of the next. Thus when the Vikings set forth to rob and plunder England, they never sailed out of sight of land. They confined their attacks to swift overnight raids. It was no accident that the English book of prayer contained this sentence: "Protect us, O Lord, from the wrath of the Northmen."

For the universe at large, there had been the Evabon Age. The Evabon were allocated to a heathen spirit denominated Voton. Having long since been unified by a powerful Chieftain, the Evabon sought someone new to fight and thus turned to their neighbors and ushered in a rule of alarm that would be incomparable in bloodshed and brutality until the reign of Zarkon. The greatest aim of every Evabon was to expire weapon in fist and access the Hall of the Slain, where a champion's greeting awaited them from the spirit Voton. Their constant ambition was to annex Altea, having since fully annexed three other planets and part of another. Thus when Altea was destroyed the Evabon turned an eye to the Galra Empire seeing it as a better acquisition than Altea.

So it was that two enemies of Altea came to be enemies of each other. Both wanted to conquer the other but both sides were so equal in victories that things were not really going anywhere.

Then news of Voltron's return came to the Evabon. The very thing that had prevented them from ever conquering Altea was back.

"This war with the Galra is going nowhere!" A gray skinned, black haired, heavily scarred Evabon that was past his prime spoke in his hall on the eighth of the planet that been conquered and uncreatively named "Evabonz." His name was Gard the Deportee and was the equivalent of a sixty-nine year old human in age, an Evabon's lifespan being five thousand and fifty years. His attire consisted simply of a silver loincloth, black boots and golden gauntlets. He was muscular, blind in his right eye, longhaired and the crown of his head was completely bald. Upon his chest had been burned a lightning bolt. He had put it there himself. "Thus I have devised another method."

"And what pray tell would that be?" asked a younger Evabon known as Llud. He was a descendant of Gard, the equivalent of an eighteen-year old human in age and was the ghost of Gard as a young man. He was dressed similarly save for not wearing gauntlets and preferring the color brown to gold, silver or black. Also he wore sandals instead of boots.

"We capture the Defenders of the Universe!" exclaimed Gard, bringing a fist down upon a table. "Then we bring them back to Evabonia."

"What then?" asked Llud. "Once we have brought them back to the place you were exiled from so long ago what do we do?"

"The paladins are a bargaining chip." Stated Gard. "By bringing them back to Evabonia our family regains its place there instead of spending our existence in exile on this semi-annexed planet! Once there we bargain with Zarkon. We give the paladins to him in exchange for Evabon being his personal bodyguards."

"You are planning for Zarkon's own bodyguards to assassinate him?" asked Llud.

"Indeed I am!" Replied Gard.

"But if we should fail…"

"We fail? Screw your courage to the sticking place, my boy, and we shall not fail!"

Llud went silent looking to four fingered hands and thought for a moment. Zarkon had been conquering the known universe since the time of Gard's grandfather's infancy and that was very long ago. He could not understand the importance of annexing the Galra Empire on the grounds that the Galra had destroyed Altea.

Gard merely placed a hand on the back of his neck. He would not admit it but he too had his doubts. He heard rumor of Zarkon having a son meaning Zarkon's death would not be the end of it all if the rumor had any basis.

 **Voice Cast**

Gard the Deportee – William Smith

Llud – Alexander Ludwig


	2. Descendants of the Deportee

**Welcome back everyone. Unfortunately, I cannot think of a voice for Balor because I'm pretty sure the person I chose for his ThunderCats version is now too old. Enjoy and review.**

 **Descendants of the Deportee**

Besides Llud, there was one other descendant of Gard the Deportee present at this annexed settlement. His name was Balor, age wise he was the equivalent of eight years. He had the grey skin, blue eyes and black hair of his relations but he also had a slight curve in his spine, essentially making him a hunchback, his right eye only opened halfway, he was a small runty thing, thin as a twig, had a tiny slit for a mouth, puny white teeth and a little pinched nose that was so thin he looked half starved. In his mind, Balor was ugly but he was quite average in appearance. Girls his age would call him handsome and boys not so bad. He compared himself to a humble pot that was cracked and filled with dry withered flowers. His attire consisted of a black loincloth, black boots and a black shoulder guard on his right shoulder. The shoulder guard was due to some bad luck with Balor always injuring that shoulder, thus the reason for the shoulder guard.

As Balor sat alone doing nothing by a column that humans would call Greco-Roman, Llud came walking by. Looking to his younger cousin, Llud wondering what Balor could have been thinking about. Then Balor looked up.

"What is grandfather's latest scheme to get us back to Evabonia?" asked Balor.

"To capture the Defenders of the—"

"But no one has seen Voltron since great-great grandfather was a baby and he is now dead."

"You should really keep up to date on current events." Commented Llud.

"I'm—"

"I know I forgot how old you are for a second. You can be pretty mature sometimes."

"Then they are back?" asked Balor.

"If the word coming in is true." Replied Llud.

"What then?"

"Something I don't think will work."


	3. The Bridge

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **The Bridge**

Evabon did not need spaceships like other races, instead they used what they called a "bridge" but other races of the universe debated if such a name was appropriate. A bridge stemmed from the oscillations of the brain and allowed the Evabon to travel interstellar distances quickly by creating an apparent bridge between two points through which people could travel. If Zarkon had not taken precautions against bridges, the Evabon could have ended this war long ago.

As Gard waited for Llud to arrive in the hall, he fiddled with a bridge control in his right hand. He opened and closed bridges to various places. To different worlds, annexed and not did Gard open a bridge. The last world he opened to was Evabonia. For a long time did he stare at the elaborate buildings and intricate spires of its capital Wilusa.

Gard knew what homesickness was. For what he had done he and his grandsons had been banished. It was not his fault. The killing of his opponent had been an accident. It was only supposed to go to first blood.

Due to the banishment of him and his grandsons with him, Llud had lost his position of Champion of Wilusa and an arranged marriage between Balor and Brigid, the granddaughter of Zuvowang the Champion, had been cancelled. Llud had lost his position Balor had lost his future bride and Gard? What had he lost? His home, his place in society, his friends, he had lost everything. If he could capture the paladins, if his plan could work, if his assassination plan for Zarkon could truly work then he would have regained everything.

Closing the bridge, Gard looked down to the polished floor of his hall. Success was all he wanted for this plan.

As Llud entered the hall, he paused to see his grandfather just standing there staring at the floor. "Grandfather?"

Gard looked up. He saw that Llud had his sword just as he had his axe and a dagger in a sheath on his belt. "Are you ready?"

"I have doubts about this." Said Llud. "Never have we ever used a bridge to get to a place we've never been to or seen."

"I do not care." Gard opened a new bridge and it showed the Castle of Lions, a place that some would have called a myth by then. The other end of the bridge reached an empty room, the perfect place. "Now, are you coming?"

"Should we not get additional—"

"We are all we need." Stated Gard and with that he entered the bridge to the Castle of Lions.

To an Evabon, an Altea castle was just something made to be grander than one of their halls or fortresses. Gard had half a mind to send this place into a sun or a black hole before leaving. He merely saw it as an Altean way to lord over other races. Llud however was completely amazed by it.

"The things they could teach us…" muttered Llud.

"Stay focused." Whispered Gard. "We start with their princess Allura."

"Why?" asked Llud. "Why not the lead paladin?"

"I am not interested in a fight." Stated Gard. "We take her, then we get the paladins."

Llud sighed. "Alright then, why did we not just take the bridge to her room?"

Gard stood there in silence. A few seconds passed until Gard finally spoke. "Right." He opened a new bridge to the princess' bedchamber then he and Llud walked through it. Once there, Gard looked to the sleeping princess in her bed. His mind raced back to the days of his far off youth, when he had climbed into the bedchamber of a girl he had been infatuated with yet had never seen, having only heard of her. This was far different however.

Handing his axe to his Llud, Gard silently drew his dagger and placed his hand over the mouth of Allura and pointed the dagger at her, having it three inches from her face. Allura woke up with a fright and her eyes were filled with fright as she saw just what the hand over her mouth belonged to. An Evabon, just as strong as an Altean while at the same time having superhuman durability! Due to Evabonia being a gravity-heavy planet, an Evabon could withstand far more punishment than any other species in the known universe.

"Princess Allura, at last we meet." Gard smiled. "You and your paladins are going to help me kill Zarkon."

Llud could only stare at Allura's eyes. Gard would not resort to kidnapping or threatening women under normal circumstances. Allura was frightened and Gard's homesickness was driving him to desperation.

"We will not hurt you." Assured Llud. "Just come with us."


	4. The Hostage

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **The Hostage**

When the paladins and Coran were alerted to what was going on, it was just so Gard could have their attention. In the ballroom Gard stood with Allura, hands chained behind her back and a cloth tied over her mouth. Llud stood not far from them, looking aside with little pride in what he and his grandfather was doing. Gard was filled with shame in having to stoop so low as well but he hid it far better than his firstborn grandson.

As Shiro stepped into the ballroom his eyes widened in shock at the image before him! Allura was in danger and the one holding the dagger bore a resemblance to one Shire had once met as a gladiator.

"Gard?"

Gard turned his head to the side as the other paladins soon entered. How did this strange creature know his name?

"Princess!" Coran's exclamation brought Gard out of his moment of curiousness. The older Evabon tightened the grip of his left hand on Allura's left arm and held his dagger close to her face.

"One wrong move and Altea's royal family ends right here!" roared Gard. He was bluffing. He would not do such a thing but the fact that he was even making such a bluff frightened Llud.

"Gard, listen to me… I have heard about you from your brother Procyon." The one with the black and white hair spoke and Gard listened the moment he mentioned his brother's name. "You are a man of honor, this is not you, you are not thinking properly."

"Who is this?" asked Llud, turning to face his grandfather.

"No one I have ever met." Gard shoved Allura over to Llud, handing him the dagger and taking his axe from his grandson. "Hold her… Hold her gently." It was the moment that Gard said the word "gently" that everyone relaxed a bit. Shiro allowed himself a smile as he learned that Gard matched his brother's description perfectly. It was the taking of the axe that caused everyone to stay on edge though. Gard walked over to Shiro but kept a reasonable enough distance from him. His good eye scanned the other paladins and then he looked at Shiro. All were armed with a weapon with the color of one of the lions save for him. "Where is yours?"

"Lost." Replied Shiro.

"And you know my brother how?"

"We were gladiators." Stated Shiro.

"You killed him."

"No."

"He took your arm."

"Yes… No… I don't know." Admitted Shiro.

"Is he alive?"

"No."

"What happened?"

"I don't know. I saw you and then I remembered only a bit." Stated Shiro.

"What do you have to prove this?" asked Gard. "You could have been with him for a few days before being sent to a different—" Shiro took an amulet from his pocket and handed it to Gard. That was some preparation. The amulet was golden with a red crystal in the shape of a sparkling star on it. It was Procyon's.


	5. Procyon's Amulet

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **Procyon's Amulet**

The amulet was Procyon's. Gard knew it was. Yet he was cautious. Turning away from Shiro, Gard took a few steps and tilted his head upwards a bit.

"You give me my brother's amulet but how am I to be sure you speak the truth?" Gard gripped the amulet tightly. "He may have given it to you or you may have killed him and taken it. Either way you present me with my brother's amulet. Forgive me that I do not find reason to immediately trust you."

"You are wise to not but please listen to me!" exclaimed Shiro.

Gard looked at Llud and Allura, he then turned and looked at the other paladins and Coran. Finally his gaze fell upon Shiro.

"Alright, you get two sentences."

"You are enemies with the Galra and so are we." Said Shiro. "We should work together."

"NONSENSE!" roared Gard. Him raising his voice shocked everyone present, Llud most of all because Gard never rose his voice. "I will not work with the enemies of my race! I am an Evabon and Evabon are the enemies of all races and shall be for all eternity!"

The girl, Pidge, then spoke up. What she said was a question on everyone's since Gard finished speaking.

"Why?"

Gard did not hesitate with an answer. He was immediate. He was simple. He was honest.

"That is how it has always been."

"But why?" asked Llud. Llud's question caused Gard's eyes to widen as he turned to face his grandson. "Why must it be that way? Can we not choose another way?"

"Blood of our ancestors, Llud!" cursed Gard. "I do not need you questioning tradition!"

"It is a stupid tradition." Commented Llud.

"Maybe so but tradition is all!" Gard's response caused Coran to step forward. His footsteps came to Gard's attention but still he did not turn.

"If we go with you freely then Allura will not be harmed?" asked Coran.

"That would be preferable." Replied Gard.

"May we discuss this?" This time it was Shiro who spoke.

"You may." Said Gard.


	6. The Reply

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **The Reply**

Gard and Llud both waited with the captive Allura as Coran and the paladins discussed whether or not to go with them. With her gag removed, Allura was free to speak.

"There are no hard feelings but the hostage exchange seems a little bit antiquated even by your people's standards." Said Allura.

"I suppose." Agreed Gard. "Tell me, princess, these paladins… They are not Alteans, what are they?"

"Humans." Stated Allura.

"Humans?" asked Gard. "You mean they are from earth?"

"Yes, that is where they say they are from." Comfirmed Allura.

Gard brought a hand to his chin. Humans… It had been a thousand and fifty-one years since last Gard had been to earth. It had been a thousand and fifty-one years since Evabon had last been that far. When the Evabon had last been to earth human leaders by names such as Harald Bluetooth, Edgar the Peaceful, Richard I of Normandy and Haakon Sigurdsson had walked the it like colossi. The Evabon had influenced humans and humans had influenced the Evabon.

In the time Gard had been on earth he had seen human leaders by name of Ongendus, Harald Wartooth, Sigfred, Gudfred, Hemming of Denmark, Sigurd Hring, Harald Klak, Reginfrid, Hemming Halfdansson, Horik I, Horik II, Bagsecg, Halfdan Ragnarsson, Duke Godfrid of Frisia, Halga, Olof the Brash, the brothers Gyrd and Gnupa, the latter's son Sigtrygg Gnupasson, Harthacnut I of Denmark, Sigurd Snake-in-the-Eye, Ragnar Lodbrok and Gorm the Old come and go. For one with a lifespan such as his it turned out to be quite distressing but since it had been so long since that he had been to earth, Gard had not felt such a feeling in a long time. His people had not been to earth in a long time and that was only because their bridges did not have a long enough range to reach it.

It had been the very day that Jesus had been born that the Evabon had been the victim of a great defeat that set them back some five hundred plus years. There had not been time for exploration. That had been a time for rebuilding. When the Evabon did come to earth, Clovis I ruled the Salian Franks.

What changes had there been Gard wondered? He identified Shiro as one of Emperor Murakami's people but the others were ones whose people Gard could not identify. If the humans known as the Gaels had been born from a union between the humans called the Scythians and the humans called the Egyptians then what unions created the other peoples?

"Grandfather?"

"Huh?" Gard looked to Llud. "What?" Llud pointed to Shiro, Coran and the other paladins. "Oh… Yes, what decision have you reached?"

"We will surrender to you." Said Shiro.

Gard scratched his cheek as he stared at the fine paladins before him. He stared at them with a critical eye. Shiro knew their ways so it was possibly he could be a danger yet still they were willing to surrender to him.

"Very well then… You shall surrender your weapons as well."

"What?" The red paladin, Keith Allura had called him, couldn't believe what Gard had just said. "Why would we do that?"

"It's a sign of trust, Keith." Said Coran.

"Now how about it?" asked Gard. "Hand over your weapons."

"There is not enough of us, grandfather." Said Llud. "We are of a race with only four limbs, two of those being arms. We have not enough hands between us."

Gard sighed. "You may hold onto your weapons for the time being. For now, we return home." Gard held opened a bridge. "Let us go."


	7. Young Balor

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **Young Balor**

To say that Balor was overall unimportant in the grand scheme of things would be untrue. He had a grand path ahead of him but the beginning of that path was still years away. Reading a very old poem from a far away place called Earth, so far away that it was well out of range of any Bridge, Balor sat quietly in the hall.

These names… Achilles, Agamemnon, Odysseus all the names of great heroes! But the name of Hector was one of a great villain. Balor cheered when noble Achilles dragged ignoble Hector's body behind his chariot!

Then the Bridge opened. Gard and Llud walked through with some prisoners. Two Alteans, Balor remembered the descriptions, and… Was it really possible?

"Are those… humans?" asked Balor.

"It would appear so." Replied Llud.

"Yes but there is something uncomfortably Galra-like about that red paladin." Stated Gard.

"I can hear you!" exclaimed Keith.

"I was not whispering!" returned Gard.

"Is the blue one an Achaean?" asked Balor.

"Achaean?" Lance was perplexed. He had no idea what an Achaean was but then again he was not as cultured as some. "I am a Mestizo Cuban!"

The term Mestizo Cuban meant absolutely nothing to Balor. In fact it meant absolutely to no Evabon. The fact that they had not been to Earth since the tenth century meant that some terms or phrases would mean absolutely nothing to them.

Balor simply turned to the yellow paladin and asked: "Are you an Achaean?"

"Actually I'm Hawaiin." Answered Hunk.

"You are descended from Hawaiiloa?" asked Balor.

"Uh, sure, you can say that." Answered Hunk with a smile.

"That is amazing!" Balor had a big smile on his face upon hearing that. He had no idea was a "Meztyzokuban" was but he knew was a Hawaiian was.

"How do you know what an Achaean is?" asked Pidge.

"Grandfather has a human poem called the Iliad in his collection. I read it all the time!" answered Balor. "I love reading about Achilles, Agamemnon and Odysseus fighting the vile Trojans."

Initially, Pidge was disturbed at this. Then she realized that it must have had to do with cultural similarities. Bronze Age Greek culture would have been more identifiable to the Evabon.

"Have you ever been to Earth?" asked Shiro.

"Evabon have not been to earth in a thousand and fifty-one years. My grandfather was there!"

Gard looked away as some sad memories came to him. Allura noticed this and extended a hand to put in on his shoulder only for him to walk away.

"Wait a minute! A thousand and fifty-one years?" asked Hunk. "How old is your grandfather? How old is your big brother? How old are you?"

"My grandfather is three thousand, four hundred and fifty." Stated Balor.

"Ha! Me and Allura got him beat!" said Coran with a triumphant grin.

"We were in stasis, Coran, I think that may be cheating." Commented Allura.

"My big brother Llud is nine hundred years old!" continued Balor.

"B-But he looks eighteen!" Lance could not believe this. If his big brother was nine hundred then how old was this kid? "Please tell my you are eight…"

"I am four hundred." Replied Balor.

There was a moment of silence. The Alteans and humans were both shocked. Allura and Coran knew the Evabon were long lived they just never took their aging rate into consideration. It made Coran uncomfortable knowing that this boy was two hundred years younger than him while he was already fully grown.

"You are four hundred years old?" asked Pidge, finally breaking the silence. Gard had known the reason for the silence but Llud and Balor did not and so had silently wondered why they were so silent. "Then that means you were born when King James was ruling England, Ireland and Scotland."

"Was he anything like Agamemnon?" asked Balor.

"And your brother was born when Henry I was ruling England." Continued Pidge.

"Can I ask about the kings of that name that followed?" asked Balor.

"And your grandfather predates most modern nations! He was born when Thutmose III was ruling Egypt!"

"That name does not sound Arabic." Commented Balor.


	8. Evabonia

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **Evabonia**

Zuvowang the Champion and Dalv the Destroyer were old friends of Gard. They were grey skinned, Zuvowang's being charcoal grey and Dalv's blue-gray. Furthermore Zuvowang had red eyes and a beard while Dalv had green eyes and was clean-shaven. Their attires both differed as well. Zuvowang wore a brown loincloth and sandals while Dalv wore a yellow and blue tunic that went down to his knees and sandals. Finally, there were their weapons of choice with Zuvowang's being a sword and gun and Dalv's a sword and axe.

As they sat in the great hall of the Evabon capital, a bridge opened and through it walked Llud. They both looked at him, a game of chess between them.

"Where is Piyamaradu?" asked Llud. Piyamaradu was the Chieftain of Evabon, the race's leader.

"He has fallen ill." Stated Zuvowang.

"What?" asked Llud, in complete shock upon hearing this… What would happen if Piyamaradu died? His son was a child, as was his nephew. His younger brother would succeed him. That was something that could not happen.

"What message do you bring from your grandfather?" asked Dalv.

"He has captured the Voltron paladins." Stated Llud.

The moment Llud said that, Zuvowang accidentally broke his queen. Sighing, Zuvowang then moved a bishop before looking once more to Llud.

"Truly?" asked Zuvowang. Llud nodded.

"What is his plan, Llud?" asked Dalv.

"He wants to make a deal with Zarkon." Stated Llud. "He hands over the paladins in exchange for our people as his elite guards."

Zuvowang's eyes widened and Llud's jaw dropped. Gard was planning Zarkon's assassination. They would tell Piyamaradu immediately. This was something that would bring Gard back to Evabonia most certainly!

 **Voice Cast**

Zuvowang - Keith David

Dalv – Jim Carter


	9. Brigid

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **Brigid**

Gard, Llud and Balor's return with the paladins and Allura and Coran was not exactly met with thunderous applause. Gard had not been expecting one though so he was not surprised. The garden that served as the central meeting place was nearly empty.

Shiro and the rest all noticed this. Wondering what Gard had done to be exiled, Shiro asked and Gard replied that he had killed his wife's killer. This naturally left Allura, Coran and the paladins confused.

"I don't get it." Said Hunk. "Why should you be exiled for killing your wife's killer?"

"When one is taking vengeance in our culture you are supposed to take the guilty party's hands." Explained Llud.

"I did take his hands." Commented Gard. "I took his hands after I took his life."

Pidge could only stare disapprovingly. Allura's mouth was hanging open in shock. Coran was trying to figure out just how much this qualified as loophole abuse. Hunk and Lance had both placed their hands in their pockets. Keith found Gard to have followed the rules exactly because it never said the guilty party had to still be alive. And Shiro? He merely stared, unsure how to feel.

And then the cry of a young girl broke the awkward silence. "Balor!" A girl Balor's age ran forward. She had charcoal grey skin, red eyes and black hair. Her attire consisted of a short top that left her midriff bare, a skirt and sandals with all being bright green.

"Brigid!" Balor ran forward and hugged the girl.

Allura looked with happy eyes at the reunion. Then she asked Llud just who she was.

"Balor's arranged fiancée and Zuvowang the Champion's granddaughter." Explained Llud. "At least she was the latter before we were exiled along with our grandfather. Before thee exile I was the Champion of Evabonia."

"Do you think your Chieftain will give you back your old position?" asked Shiro.

"That remains to be seen." Answered Llud.

"So when exactly were those two arranged to be married?" asked Coran, hoping to change the subject.

"When they turned eight hundred." Answered Llud. "If Zuvowang is willing to bring the arrangement back into effect then they will sill marry when they turn eight hundred."

Coran brought a hand to his chin and looked around. He then saw an old man with the skin and eye color to match Brigid. "I take it that is him?" Llud nodded. "Maybe I can persuade him then."

"And just why would you do that?" asked Gard, finally turning to face the others.

"We are all enemies of the Galra Empire." Pointed out Coran. "Why not help each other in whatever way we can?" Coran then immediately walked over to Zuvowang to speak with him. There was no telling how this would turn out.


	10. The Turncoats

**Welcome everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **The Turncoats**

In Evabonia's dungeons, three traitors awaiting trial waited. Having sided with the Galra Empire they were naturally traitors, turncoats, backstabbers, whatever one could call them. They were called Donalbain the Beast, Orsino the Buccaneer and Jaques the Wayfarer with each one being as treacherous as the other.

In the darkness, they all sat discussing what they were going to do. Zarkon could hardly reward them for taking down the Evabon forces from the inside.

"We will wait." Said Donalbain. "They have to feed us as they always do and when they do that will be our moment."

"And you are the one electing yourself leader are you?" asked Orsino.

"I most certainly am." Stated Donalbain.

"And why should you be leading us?" asked Jaques. "I am the strongest here! I should lead!"

There were cries of agreement from the other prisoners. Donalbain however was not content to let a moronic wanderer like Jaques take control of the plot he had been forming for three hundred years. When all was over there would be a spear in Jaques' back.

 **Voice Cast**

Donalbain the Beast – Kevin Sorbo

Orsino the Buccaneer – Michael Hurst

Jaques the Wayfarer – Tony Todd


	11. The Death of a Chieftain

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **The Death of a Chieftain**

In his bedchamber Piyamaradu, Chieftain of Evabon, lay. The sound of the wind was all he heard as well as the voices of his people. With a sword in one hand, the blind chieftain did think about what would happen. His son Ekoto was but a boy of five hundred years. Once he ascended, Ekoto would be either made a puppet or killed… To kill a child… What sort of villain would do such a thing?

To his attendant, Piyamaradu then spoke. "Let Zuvowang and Dalv be named regents for my son Ekoto… Let Gard's exile be ended… Let him be regent alongside his friends… Release all prisoners… Let them know my mercy… Mercy… That is something the weak such as Zarkon can never show for mercy is the attribute of the strong as is forgiveness."

"Some may try to take advantage of this clemency, Chieftain." Said the attendant.

"You speak of the three turncoats: Donalbain, Orsino and Jaques… Even they must be shown clemency… Besides... I know that a great battle is coming. They are no rumors. Voltron has returned! Let the sides be set! The courage of all heroes must be tested. The challenge must be met! The final battle between the Galra Empire and the Defenders of the Universe is about to begin and it shall be the greatest battle the universe has ever known."

"But where do we fit into all of this?" asked the attendant.

"We all have our battles to fight. We must turn away from our old grievances against Altea. We all fight against the Galra Empire… We all fight against Zarkon… Only as one can victory be achieved!"

"Amalgamated we arise, alienated we decay." Commented the attendant.

Piyamaradu breathed one final time and then he was gone. The news of his passing was met with shock. Those who had never met him, such as the Defenders of the Universe, were shocked as well. Allura gasped and brought a hand to her mouth, Shiro put a hand on her shoulder, Lance and Coran both looked to young Balor who fell to his knees. Piyamaradu had been like a second father to him before he had followed his grandfather into exile. Hunk and Keith both stared at Llud as he bowed his head in mourning for his chieftain. Pidge alone looked to Gard at first until finally all eyes fell upon him. Gard just stood there, his axe in hand, his breathing loud and heavy.

Then finally Gard threw his axe into the floor of the great hall.

 **Voice Cast**

Piyamaradu – Ian Hart


	12. Now What?

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **What Now?**

Piyamaradu was dead. His dying decrees included Gard being welcomed back. That only caused the paladins to wonder one thing: what now?

Sitting together, Shrio and Allura discussed this whole thing. For them it seemed all too easy, just have Gard bring them back to the castle but when Gard was mentioned they suddenly felt unsure.

"He brought us here to get his spot in Evabon society back." Started Shiro. "Now among the late chieftain's decrees, he is being welcomed back to serve as one of the regents to the new chieftain. In all honesty it looks like he went through this whole thing of bringing us here for nothing."

"I suppose we could stay for the funeral and the coronation." Said Allura. "I hate the Galra for what they did to Altea but my father always had the greatest respect for the Evabon, he called them worthy opponents. I guess I can see why. They are not as savage as I thought. Very noble in their own way."

"The noble savage." Commented Shiro. "I guess it is universal. The more things seem strange wherever you go the more similar them seem to be."

"I wonder about the decree that all prisoners be released, Shiro." Worried Allura. "If the Evabon are against the Galra then what if the prisoners are all Galra or allied with them."

"Allura, they can't all be. That is impossible." Said Shiro. "Some of them might just be criminals."

Yet even as the prisoners were released, Donalbain struck at one of the guards. The turncoats had begun their revenge and as they went to kill the rest of the guards, the other prisoners could only stare in horror.

Piyamaradu had granted them all clemency as this was how they repaid the late chieftain? Donalbain, Orsino and Jaques were all without honor!

Turning to everyone else, Donalbain looked at the horror stricken faces with disgust. Evil-hearted that he was Donalbain could smile and murder while he smiled. His red skin, covered in nearly as many scars as those of his compatriots, would have seemed handsome on someone else but on one as he they made him a thousand times more ugly than one could possibly imagine.

"No sense of revenge have you?" asked Donalbain. "Fine then, more for us three!"


	13. The Loyal and the Treacherous

**Welcome back everyone. I'd like to inform you that I have planned a "once a season" fan fiction for "Legendary Defender." This is still for the first season and so I wonder when I begin my fan fiction for the second season whether or not the third season will be out then. Also, I'd like to say that the Evabon are not be returning for the next story. Enjoy and review.**

 **The Loyal and the Treacherous**

The funeral for Piyamaradu was already being planned when the three turncoats entered the garden. They were met by looks of disgust by almost everyone present. The only people who did not give them looks of disgust were the Defenders of the Universe

"Who are they?" asked Pidge.

"Three defectors to the Galra Empire." Stated Gard.

"Lovely." Commented Allura. "What exactly were their reasons for defecting?"

"Jaques, the big yellow one with the missing right eye, defected because he didn't like a sword he was given as reward for a victory against the Galra." Explained Gard.

Keith raised an eyebrow. "And the other two?"

"Orsino, the lean blue one with the bald spot, defected because he lost a shooting contest." Continued Gard.

"Talk about a sore loser." Muttered Coran.

"And the red one that is pretty non-descript?" asked Shiro.

"Donalbain defected because his constant murder of men, women and children on our side would mean less if he was on the side of the Galra." Finished Gard.

There were looks of shock from the Defenders of the Universe. That was pretty bad.

"What do you think they want?" asked Hunk.

"Revenge for being imprisoned." Replied Gard. "What else?"


	14. Tension

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **Tension**

Donalbain looked at all present, as did Orsino and Jaques. It was Donalbain however who had the most eyes on him.

Turning around slowly as he walked to the center of the room, Donalbain smiled as everyone stared at him. They stared at him with critical eyes. To them he had no more a right to be free than Zarkon had to be alive.

"Good afternoon." Greeted Donalbain, his eyes searching for his first victim. He may have wanted to kill the next Chieftain of Evabon but he just wanted to kill period. "What a fine day it is… The sun is shining… These pleasantries are boring me." He then plunged his axe into the forehead of the nearest person. The Paladins all reacted in their own ways. Still, none of them said anything. They were trying to not attract attention but that only lasted so long until Donalbain noticed that there were individuals that were not Evabon present. "And these things are?"

"These people are no one of your concern, turncoat." Stated Gard.

"Ah, Gard the Deportee…" said Donalbain. "The person responsible for my imprisonment is here too."

"Who is it you want to kill then?" asked Gard. "Me or Ekoto?"

"Everyoen shall have their turn in due time, even these things." Donalbain motioned at the Paladins. "However if any of you want to try to stop me and my compatriots, do your best. We only ask that you come three at a time. That is the, heh, honorable way is it not?"


	15. Gard Strikes

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **Gard Strikes**

Donalbain waited for Gard to strike at him with his axe. All eyes were on them. Allura, Coran and the Paladins were more on edge than anyone else. They imagined that this sort of thing was common amongst Evabon, some vengeful enemy of the late chieftain showing up to exact revenge on the successor.

Gard put his axe down on the ground, quite gently it must be stated. There were gasps of surprise. Was Gard giving up? Donalbain smiled and have a small chuckle as he looked around at everyone.

"So the old man knows his time is up!" said Donalbain. "This is the day of triumph for Donalbain the Beast!"

The moment Donalbain returned to looking at Gard, Gard's fist came crashing into Donalbain's jaw. Down to the ground the Beast went, the sound of clapping filling the air. Orsino and Jaques both looked in shock first to Donalbain, then to Gard, then to the clappers.

"The old guy has quite the punch!" exclaimed Shiro.

"Hate to be on the receiving end of his axe if that is how he punches!" muttered Lance.

Donalbain attempted to speak upon noticing that Allura and Coran were Alteans. He had seen pictures he knew what they looked like. Alas, Gard had broken his jaw.

"What is that?" asked Orsino, trying to figure out what Donalbain was saying through clenched teeth.

"Can't quite understand you." Said Jaques. Donalbain stood up and pointed Orsino and Jaques' heads into the directions of the Alteans.

"What? Those pointy-eared people?" asked Orsino.

"Those pointy-eared people who look like Alteans?" asked Jaques.

Donalbain groaned. He wasn't groaning out of pain but rather out of how painfully long it was taking his compatriots to realize just what those two were.

"Oh!" exclaimed Orsino and Jaques in unison. "Alteans!"


	16. Turncoats Retaliate

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **Turncoats Retaliate**

Orsino and Jaques drew their weaponry. The former was armed with a sword, the latter with a mace. They both had their eyes on Allura and Coran.

The retaliation of the Turncoats was short lived however. As formidable as they were, they were very foolish. They were three and all in the hall outnumbered them. Indeed there were thirty others not counting the Paladins, Coran and Allura. Eighteen of them were grown and armed as well.

"Well, we certainly didn't think this through." Commented Orsino.

"Shut up!" snapped Jaques. "We can still figure this out. We can get out of here!" Orsino quickly snatched Brigid and held the young girl close. "Right, anyone move and I bash her brains across the floor!"

Immediately everyone else paused! Donalbain didn't smile but his eyes gave a sinister shine. Orsino on the other hand merely stared at Jaques. This was insane.

Shiro only looked at Jaques' body. There was a particularly bad wound on his right should. If he was able to get one good hit in then maybe… No, not the shoulder… Aim for something else. He started looking around and he saw a warrior armed with a shield.

"Can I borrow that?" he whispered. The warrior nodded and handed Shiro the shield. It was then that Shiro hurled the shield at Jaques' head like he was some Jack Kirby character. When the shield made contact, Jaques' hand let go Brigid but tightened on the mace. It was then Shiro leapt and brought his robotic fist down onto Jaques' shoulder. Jaques screamed in pain and then lashed out at Shiro who only bashed Jaques' head in with the shield once more. Again Jaques lashed out until Zovowang stepped in and clubbed Jaques' skull into a jelly.

"Threaten my granddaughter will you?" Zuvowang asked the husk of Jaques.


	17. Gard's Pursuit

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **Gard's Pursuit**

Gard pursued Donalbain and Orsino. Ever they ran and ever he chased them. He was fast for his age and sooner or later he would catch up to them. With axe in hand he would put an end to them.

Eventually a spear came down from one of the nearby buildings and impaled Orsiono through the back. Both Gard and Donalbain paused as they watched Orsino let out a final breath. They then looked up from where the spear had come from and saw Dalv with a sly grin upon his face. Gard didn't even nod at Da;v, he just continued chasing Donalbain.

By the time the paladins had caught up to him, they found Gard and Donalbain standing at the very edge of Evabonia itself. Armed with a flail, Donalbain prepared for Gard to strike. All Gard had to do was throw his axe and he would send Donalbain down into the void yet if he did that he would lose his axe.

Gard took a step forward. Donalbain charged and flung his flail at Gard, who retaliated by catching the chain on the pole of his axe. Gard then pulled Donalbain forward and brought his axe down into Donalbain's chest.

"They were defectors to Zarkon?" asked Allura.

"Indeed they were." Replied Gard. "Makes me wonder if there were any Alteans who defected."


	18. All for Nothing?

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **All for Nothing?**

Sitting in the hall, Gard looked up at the paladins with a guilty look. "I suppose I brought you all here for nothing." He said. "Piyamaradu's death and Ekoto's ascension means my exile is over. I committed kidnapping for nothing."

"I wouldn't say it was all for nothing." Said Shiro. "Our predecessors and the Evabon use to be enemies and now we are allies united against the Galra."

Gard sighed. "Maybe."

Allura then spoke up. "It wasn't all for nothing! With more forces against Zarkon and the Galra Empire we can ultimately defeat them!" Gard just looked at her. He then looked down at the floor. Once more Allura spoke up. "So… The Iliad… Do you happen to have a copy?" Coran and the paladins all just stared at her. "What? It is a legitimate question? If his people have actually been to earth and if he was actually there then he must have a copy."

"And you want to read it why?" asked Keith.

"To familiarize myself with earth culture." Replied Allura.

"Then you'll be reading something over a thousand years of date." Commented Pidge.

"Alright then, earth history." Said Allura.


	19. The Iliad

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **The Iliad**

Once more in the Castle of Lions, Allura held the copy of the Iliad she had been given. To say the translation was one hundred percent accurate would be lying as while just not being translated into the Evabon language, which in fact was a few centuries removed from Altean, it had also been converted into Evabon culture completely… Given the similarities to Evabon and Bronze Age Greek culture there were few differences except for the obvious.

As Pidge so eloquently put it: "Might as well be reading Hamlet in Klingon."

Allura merely put the book down after the first chapter. She couldn't believe it. Would humans really have gone to war after the abduction of one person?

"Wars have happened for less heroic reasons." Stated Shiro. "To rescue the wife of one man is a honorable reason besides Agamemnon was Menelaus' brother and Agamemnon's wife Clytemnestra was Helen's half-sister and Odysseus' wife Penelope was the cousin of Helen and Clytemnestra so Agamemnon and Odysseus had family reasons to rescue Helen."

"Shiro brings up a good point." Said Coran. "Agamemnon and Odysseus were all family to Helen just as you are to us. We would do the same for you because you family to all of us."

And indeed they would for when Allura was captured by Zarkon, in the end they would all go to her rescue.

 **The End**


End file.
